Field of the Invention
The application relates to an image method and more particularly relates to an image editing method for moving an object and an electronic device using the method.
Description of Related Art
As the technology in fabrication of photosensitive elements and lenses advances, many devices available in the market are now provided with image or video capturing functions. For instance, the general users are getting used to using smart phones, in addition to cameras, for taking pictures. When taking pictures, the user may need some functions to improve the image quality or make fun for taking pictures. For example, the user may want to adjust the brightness, add an effect such as a scar to the face, or convert a colored picture into a black and white one. However, these functions may not be available at the moment of taking the pictures and are required to be done by post-image processing. Therefore, how to provide the user an interactive interface when the user takes pictures for the user to capture pictures with different effects is an important issue in this field.